This invention relates to a food processing device, and more particularly to a device for forming shaped pastries, dumplings and the like.
Various types of pastries and dumpling require specific shapes. For example, one type utilizes a skin dough which encloses a filling. The dough is semicircularly shaped and seals around the filling. Ethnic-type pastries are particularly known for this type of structure. For example, the oriental dumpling is formed in this manner with the skin dough surrounding a chopped meat filling. Likewise, the Jewish pastry "kreplech" has a similar construction.
Although it is well known to use particular shaped molds, such as cookie cutters and the like, for forming particular shapes of pastries, these are generally limited in use. In one type, the pastry is poured into the mold. In another type, the mold cuts directly into the pastry dough. However, when the dough must be folded around a particular filling and then sealed, molds are not used to form this shape, but rather the operation is done manually.
Normally, in making such types of pastries, the dough is cut into sections, the filling is placed into the dough and, by hand, the dough is folded about the filling and then the open edges are sealed together by pressing the maker's fingers into the dough.
As a result, the prior art process requires skilled labor and is time consuming, thus increasing the cost per unit of these types of pastries.